The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems methods and, more particularly, to gaming systems methods for use in creating random rewards.
At least some known gaming machines provide a primary game and a secondary game. For example, a secondary game may include free plays that are associated with a probability of a payout and do not require a player to deposit money or credits to the gaming machine. A secondary game may be triggered by a condition, such as a particular combination of symbols associated with a primary play outcome in the primary game. A number of different secondary games are known. Secondary jackpots are generally used by gaming entities to encourage additional play from one or more players. An example of a secondary game is a progressive jackpot, which incremental grows as players continue to bet at slot machines linked to the progressive jackpot. The progressive jackpots are generally known to being geographically limited to a casino, not guaranteed to payout, and open to any player within the casino.